MDC chapter 1
by spiderbat77
Summary: Sorry, couldn't wait any longer. I just had to write. Any ways. I hope you enjoy and remember I still need suggestions for more superhero and villain combinations. These four are the only ones I have this far. Please review honestly and give me advice as well please. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The time was now, Professor Reed Jorden has been planning this for an entire year. Just think, all the interesting results we could recieve. Oh science is so fantastic! Reed thought. He started enetering the space shuttle with his team, Johnny Raymond Stein, Ben Day and the lovely miss Sue Stein. "Really?." Ben asked Johnny as he walked in slow motion and hummed the well known song. "Relax big guy, I'm just having a bit of fun." They prepared for lift off, everything was ready, everything was perfect. NASA's speaker counted down.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"LIFT OFF!" Johnny screamed with exitement as he felt the rush of four rockets proppeling them into space.  
"WHOOOHOOO!"

They did it. They were in space. It had taken then some time to get over their astonnishing new view and annoyance of listening to Johnny humming the Star wars tune. Reed and Sue were alone, looking at the Earth together. "Hey Reed..." "Umm, yes Susan?"  
She smiled at him. Reed mentally slapped himself,"Sue! I'm supposed to call you Sue." "Like I was saying. When you think this is over, do you want to get something to eat?"  
"Of course! Congratulations will be in order so will all have a massive dinner together."  
She sighed,"You know, for being the smartest man alive, you can really be an idiot."  
"Hey."  
"Reed, I am askig you out on a date."  
"Oh... well..I-"  
Then the high pitch of the alarms pierced their ears.  
"Ahh." Susan screamed.  
Ben came rushing in. "Guys, we've got a serious problem." Prof. Jordan rushed to the ship's terminals, the others close behind. "Impossible." he shouted. "The cosmic rays can't be already here!" But they were and that wasn't there only surprise. For little did they know, a green spaceship was crashing it's way to Earth. It's course was intervened by a certian space shuttle.  
Ben say it first, his eyes widened in terror. "RUN!" Everyone scrambled away from the massive projectile, it landed nearest Reed. "Holy Newtons!" The ship smashed through the shuttle's strong metal like it was nothing. The ship recieved it's own damage as well, the glass from the pilot's seat, revealing the contents within. "Oh my gosh." Blood. There was blood everywhere. The person causing all that blood, wasn't a person. He was of another species. The soon to be dead alien was wearing a strange green suit. He looked at Reed with relief and hope. "You..." He struggled to say. A million questions flew around in Jorden's mind. _There are aliens? What happpened to him? What does he want with me?_  
The final question was answered quickly, but not understandably. The alien produced a glowing green ring from his hand, "The ring chose you. Please. Take it." "I, I dont understand." Without warning, the ring lached itself to Reed's finger. "Whaa!" "Reed! Is that you?" Susan sceamed from behind the wrechage.  
"Yes It's me! Are all of you all alright?" "We're fine."  
"Oh no..." Ben said softly. "What?" Reed screamed from the other side. "The rays are here!" The team screamed as the cosmic rays washed over them and their ship.  
The ring was infected by Reed's will and the cosmic rays. A massive green bubble formed around the ship. And they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. I have some news. First off, thanks to Cabrera1234 and Aly Gro for liking the story, for the guest who said I should combine Aquaman and Namor and Adaptiod and Amazo, you're a bigger fan than I am because I didn't learn about Amazo before you told me about him. Thanks.  
Also thanks to my friends who supported me on this project. Here's the bad news, the exams have begun in my school so I'm going to have to focus on my studies, but I'll try posting a few more chapters. Remember I'm still looking for ideas of who I should combine with each other. I do have some confirmed ones though:  
1\. Spiderbat (spiderman+batman)  
2\. Devilwing (Daredevil+Robin/Nightwing)  
3\. The red Punisher (Punisher+Red hood)  
4\. Joker+Green goblin **NOTE: These were inspired by artist/-s so please look these up and you'll see most of these characters have art. They look AWESOME!**  
5\. Scorpion+Poisen Ivy **and I still need help with combining superman, wonder woman, captain america and so on, so please give me ideas**.  
6\. Dr. Octopuss+ Mr. Freeze

7\. Deadpool+Deathstroke

8\. Bane+Venom

+Riddler

Reed's was astonished, amazed, there were few words to express his emotions. He had learned so much the this month, about the galaxy, the lanterns and about other forms of life. Plus the power he now wields, utterly breath-taking. Reed had honestly been so busy, he forgot about his friends and the shuttle, the gaurdians had sent a medical staff to the ship to care for Reed's team, but he hadn't checked up on them.  
After his month of trianing and studying, he knew he had to go see them. "Perhaps they have woken up today." he said to himself blissfully.  
He flew to the facility where they kept the shuttle. The door opened for him, as it did he heard screaming. "Stop! Stop! Let me go! Please!" It was Sue's voice.  
Reed tenced and ran towards her cries, "Sue! Susan where are you?" He reached the control room, where there were futuristic beds for the patients, but they weren't on them. Johnny looked in horror at his sister and himself. Sue was shouting at a female lantern. "Please! Where is Reed Richards?"  
"Sue!" Reed screamed. When the lantern saw him, she thought he was her replacement and decided to leave. She saw him and ran to him into a panic, crying into his chest. "Reed, I was so scared and confused and worried about you and Be-" "It's okay now, you're safe, these people are friendly, there the ones that saved us. "No." she said. "What?". Sue repeated,"No, weren't saved, Ben..." That's when Reed realized Ben was no where to be seen.  
"No..." he was in shock, he couldn't believe it, Ben? Dead? Impossible, he's the strongest man I've ever known. The others knew though, that today was Ben's doomsday.  
"I'll show you the big guy." Johnny managed to whispered. He pointed to one of the beds, Reed hadn't even inspected it closely. He saw his best friend.  
"Oh no." Ben was hidious, his skin had become a grey rocky substance, his face disfiguered. They heard his struggled breaths. Ben was dying. Reed couldn't give up hope. "I'll be back soon, okay." he said. He flew back towards the gaurdians, hoping against hope that they had an idea for saving his friend's life.

"Lantern, we are sorry, but there is nothing that can be done."  
"Please, there has to be something. He can't die!"  
"Calm yourself human" a female gaurdian spoke "There may be something, but none of you will like it."

Reed returned to the shuttle, Susan ran towards him slowly, while Johnny was still traumatized in the corner. "What happened? What's going to happen to Ben?" Reed looked at Ben, his weakened and painful state, this was the only way. "We're going to the ruins of planet Krypton."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, but I needed to finish my exams, but now I'm on vacation. WHOOO! I'll try my best to upload more from now on and please still give me suggestions on which marvel and DC characters I should mix. I hope you enjoy!

It had taken them some time, but they finally made it to the asteroids that was once the planet Krypton. It took even more time to find what they were looking for, all the while they looked worriedly at their friend Ben, who's condition was getting worse.

Hold on Ben, Reed thought.

Reed had a lot of things on his mind, aside all the concentration on what they were looking for and worrying about Ben, he was also amazed at how quickly the guardians fixed the ship. He was also curious as to why Sue and Johnny were constantly far away from each other, looking towards their sibling with fear. Was this another side effect from the cosmic rays? He'll have to worry about that later. First he needed to find what they were looking for.

Wait… that thing… over there!

It was a machine, a capsule. That had to be it.

Reed gently flew to the machine so that he could bring it into the ship.

"Wait here", he told everyone.

His ring glowed with green energy and he flew towards the capsule. There was a strange encryption on it, obviously o alien origin. His ring translated it to him.

Project DOOMSDAY.

He used the ring to bring into the ship. He opened it.

Inside was a strange looking creature with rocky orange skin, spikes on its chest and arms and knees. (How Doomsday normally looks, but orange).

The others looked at it in horror and disgust.

"What is that thing?" Johnny asked.

Reed sighed sadly, "This is Ben's new body."

"What!" Sue and Johnny said simultaneously . "Reed you can't possibly-"

Reed stopped Sue. "Dammit I know! But this is the only way! I-" a tear went down his eye "I don't want to lose him." Reed cried for a few seconds, then he spoke again. "I promise I'll take his body back to Earth and I'll find a cure. After that I'll put his brain back to where it belongs."


End file.
